pretty boy HUH! Hit Ur Heart
by key-clover
Summary: siapa sih yang ga kenal Sasuke bad boy, sexy, keren dengan sejuta pesona yang siap menaklukan hati siapa saja, tapi ajaibnya kali ini Sasuke DITOLAK oleh seseorang, so what will he do then? Warn : gangster boy, OOC gaje, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! Wikkey come back!

Well, this my second fict dengan judul baru, well terinspirasi dari lagu2 yang akhir2 ini aku denger tentang bad boy/girl kok akhir2 ini banyak pasangan yang ga setia ya? Huhuhuhuhuh, mending yaoi walau berat rintangan yang dihadapi namun akan terus selamanya bersamaaaa… hehehe, maap jadi ngelantur ga jelas deh, well, enjoy!

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rated: K

Warning : shounen ai, OOC, gaje, don't like don't read

.

.

.

Siapa sih yang tidak kenal Sasuke Uchiha? Anak kelas 2b Konoha High School yang terkenal seantero sekolah sebagai "bad boy" idola, keren, sexy yang paling tidak dengan sekali tatapannya bisa membuat para gadis bahkan kaumnya sendiri-pun berlomba – lomba mendapatkan perhatian mahluk satu ini. Tipe gangster boy, but who care? He's sexy HUH?

Jam 8 pagi, saat dimana seharusnya para pelajar sedang duduk manis sambil mendengar ilmu yang diberikan para guru untuk bekal di kemudian hari sebagai tuntunan hidup sehingga tak jarang penuntutan ilmu yang berlebihan dapat mengakibatkan depresi bahkan stress sebagai seorang pelajar *well, termasuk saya* (di lempar bantal).

Well, kegiatan yang lazim di lakukan oleh para remaja yang masih mempunyai **tugas untuk belajar**, tapi persetan dengan hal seperti ini. Bagi Sasuke percuma mengikuti pelajaran formal, mengikuti ujian, test dan lain sebagainya jika kau kehilangan rasa bahagia untuk menjalani suatu hal yang kau sukai. Karena percuma jika nantinya kau akan berkutat dengan hal yang tidak kau sukai (pekerjaan misalnya) sepanjang hidupmu.

"Aku melakukan sesuatu karena aku menyukainya, aku benci menjalani sesuatu dengan keadaan terpaksa, aku akan berbuat sesukaku, aku akan bertanya jika aku memang ingin tahu," ujar Sasuke suatu ketika kepada seorang guru yang dengan otomatis direspon dengan teriakan guru yang menyruh Sasuke untuk keluar kelas.

Sasuke melenggang dengan anggun di koridor sepi menuju ke kelasnya mulutnya sibuk mengunyah permen karet sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya dengan sedikit ogah – ogahan.

"Baiklah, kali ini mari kita bahas soal hal 88…"

Srekkk, pintu tiba – tiba terbuka, pelajaran tehenti sejenak, muncul-lah sosok seorang pemuda bertubuh proposional, dengan wajah sexy yang siap menggoda siapapun yang meliriknya. Para gadis di kelas itu menjerit histeris tertahan. Apa lagi dengan Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit berkeringat semakin membuatnya terlalu menggoda. Sedangkan para anak laki – laki di kelas itu hanya mendengus.

Guru yang tadi sedang mengajar menghentikan materinya sejenak, ia menghela nafas panjang dan memperhatikan sosok yang baru muncul tadi di balik kacamatanya. Ia menutup bukunya. Hening. Suasana di kelas ini sedikit tegang.

"Kau selalu terlambat setiap pelajaranku Sasuke, kali ini apa alasanmu? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya, aku ingin kau ikut ke ruang guru setelah ini, mengerti?"

"HUH…"

Sasuke mengambil selembar kertas kecil dan membuang permen karet yang sedari tadi ia kunyah dan melemparnya ke tong samapah. Ia mendekati guru berkacamata bundar dengan rambut perak itu dengan wajah tenang sambil menyeringai, kini wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari guru tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan disini? Kabuto sensei…"

Tanpa ragu Sasuke langsung melumat bibir Kabuto dengan ganas, Kabuto dengan otomatis memberontak. Oh ayolah! Kejadian ini terjadi di hadapan seluruh komunitas murid 2b Konoha High School !

PLAKKK ! Kabuto menampar wajah Ssuke

"A… apa… apa –apaan kau ini!" Sasuke hanya menyeringai, sambil menjilati saliva yang ada di sekitar bibirnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Semua yang berda di kelas tersebut terkejut tidak percaya, para gadis tumbang satu per satu, sedangkan para laki – laki di kelas itu hanya senyum – senyum gaje gimana gitu (senyum pervert hhee…).

"Wah enak ya Sasuke…"

"Iya Kabuto sensei manis sih!"

Terdengar beberapa anak berbisik sejak kejadian tadi kelas mulai ramai. Kabuto yang masih terkejut atas perlakuan yang ia terima tadi berusaha menyesuaikan diri. Ia menggebrak meja tak cukup keras namun efektif untuk membuat kelas menjadi hening seperti semula.

"Baiklah anak-anak pelajaran berakhir sampai disini, tolong lanjutkan sendiri, dan untuk kau Sasuke aku akan berbicara tentang kelakuanmu kepada wali kelasmu, datanglah ke ruang guru setelah pelajaran usai,"

Kabuto melempar death glare-nya kepada Sasuke yang hanya dibalas tatapan dingin olehnya. Kabuto melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Srek! Pintu ditutup.

"Whoa! Keren!"

"Kau hebat Sasuke…"

"Hahahaha…"

Seketika kelas berubah menjadi ramai para anak laki – laki berbondong-bondong menyerbu Sasuke kecuali para gadis yang masih berharap kejadian tadi hanya mimpi *kecuali para fujoshi*

"Sudahlah kawan-kawan tidak hari ini, aku sedang tidak bersemangat, aku habis ditolak oleh seseorang…" ujar Sasuke datar. Semua terbelalak.

"HEEE? SEORANG SASUKE DITOLAK?"

Semua orang di kelas itu menganga, kecuali Sasuke.

TBC

Huff, TBC lagi, tadinya mau dijadiin one shoot tapi… jujur males nulis banyak banyak, hahaha… maaf… well, menerima flame yang membangun rumah membangun bandara membangunkan diriku untuk sekolah hehehe… review please…


	2. Chapter 2

Haloooooooo minna san !

Akhirnya apdet! Maaf ya bagi para pembaca yang mengeluh tentang fict Wikkey yang pendek2 (terlalu pendek malah, hahaha…). Mungkin Wikkey emang sengaja buat pendek2 soalnya, jadwal Wikkey padet banget *ditimpuk headphone* dan mendekati EBS (Evaluasi Belajar Semester/Emang Bikin Stress) di sekolah Wikkey, jadi Wikkey harus nyicil bkin2 rangkuman dari buku yng tebel2, dan lagi ulangan prakteknya! Aduuuh jadi curhat! Maap ya! Jadi tolong maklum, well langsung aja deh…

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rated: T

Warning : shounen ai, OOC, gaje, bad boys, don't like don't read

.

.

.

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi menandakan pelajaran telah usai. Suasana sekolah benar – benar bising terlebih kelas 2b, setelah pelajaran usai seluruh murid di kelas itu langsung saja berhamburan menyerbu Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan guru maupun pelajaran lagi. Sementara sang sasaran hanya berjalan santai sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Benarkah Sasuke?"

"Heee? Siapa sih orang yang Sasuke suka?"

"Huh, menyebalkan, Sasu… jawab donk…"

Para gadis bertubi – tubi menghujani Sasuke dengan beribu pertanyaan begitu pula para laki – laki yang tak kalah hebohnya.

"Hey, seperti apa orangnya?"

"Maniskah? Bagaimana tubuhnya?"

"Hoy !"

Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan kerumunan yang nampaknya makin bertambah. Mereka seperti kerumunan anak kecil yang berkejaran untuk menangkap sebuah layangan putus. Mengikuti kemanapun Sasuke melangkah, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum menyeringai, menikmati hal ini. Sasuke berhenti di gedung olahraga di samping sekolah, disitu masih terlihat beberapa anak yang belum pulang. Mereka masih bermain basket, menggiring bola dengan cekatan.

Seorang pemuda cantik berkulit tan dengan rambut di cat orange terang men-dribble bola dengan cekatan dan mengopernya ke pemuda berambut coklat yang mempunyai tato segitiga di pipinya. Pemuda itu mengoper bola kembali ke pemuda lainnya yang bertampang imut berkulit putih dengan tato ai di jidatnya yang akhirnya membuat shoot keren yang mengundang decak kagum dan sorak sorai semua orang yang berada di sana.

Permainan berhenti sejenak setelah mereka bertiga menyadari Sasuke si trouble maker telah berdiri di depan pintu gedung. Menyadari semua perhatian tertuju padanya, Sasuke memulai aksinya.

Matanya tertuju pada bola basket yang masih memantul. Dengan secepat kilat Sasuke menyambarnya. Ia men-dribble-nya kearah pemuda berambut cat orange cerah tersebut,

"Hey… Naruto… mau menemaniku bermain?"

Naruto menatap diam pemuda di hadapannya, ia memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan seksama dari bawah sampai atas. Ia memainkan bola matanya, lalu melirik kedua temannya dan menatap tajam sang penantang. Naruto tidak merespon. Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai.

"Baiklah kalian bertiga… dan aku sendiri… bagaimana?"

Pemuda berambut coklat yang nampaknya sedikit tempramental bernama Kiba, maju ia mendekati Sasuke hingga jarak wajah diantara mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti. Semua orang yang menonton disitu terkesiap menahan nafas. Udara di lapangan itu memanas.

"Kau! Sombong sekali… kau pikir kau siapa, HUH?"

Sasuke memberikan senyuman mautnya, yang berhasil membuat pemuda berambut cokelat itu blushing dan melangkah mundur.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha… kelas 2b, aku menantang kalian bertiga bermain basket, bagaimana?"

"Kau!"

"Kiba, tenanglah…"

Kali ini giliran pemuda yang memiliki tato ai dengan rambut bercat merah yang bernama Gaara yang maju, ia menepuk bahu Kiba dan menariknya mundur.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?"

"Hmmm… to the point dan imut seperti biasa ya…" ujar Sasuke sambil melirik kearah kursi penonton yang sedari tadi ditempati oleh seorang pemuda berwajah tampan bermata lavender dengan rambut cokelat lumayan panjang yang dikuncir rapih, mengawasinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hahaha… nampaknya kali ini aku tak bisa menggodamu, Gaara…"

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sasuke tersenyum, dengan sigap ia melempar bola basket kearah Naruto dengan kasar dan untungnya dapat di tangkap dengan baik oleh Naruto.

"Ouch…"

"Nice catch…"

"KAU!"

Gaara mempererat cengkramannya di bahu Kiba sehingga membuat pemuda ini sedikit meringis juga.

"Katakan apa maumu, waktu kami sangat berharga…"

"Hn… baiklah… aku menantang kalian bertiga untuk bermain basket, 3 point, jika aku kalah kalian boleh berbuat apapun pada ku, menelanjangiku, memukuliku, lakkukan yang kalian suka, namun jika aku yang menang… aku ingin kau… Naruto… memundurkan diri sebagai ketua klub basket, bagaimana?"

TBC

Huff… begitulah! Gimana? Gimana? Serukah? Terima kasih ya… bagi semua yang udah baca apalagi nge-review fict Wikkey yang masih terbilang jauh dari sempurna ini… tapi Wikkey terus berusaha untuk menjadi yang lebih baik… SEMANGAT! Dan aku mengucapkan makasih banyak, banyak makasih, untuk para senpai yang telah memberi Wikkey semangat untuk menulis… Hontou Arigatou! Oya minna-san! Doa'in Wikkey ya di EBS nanti, dan jangan lupa review !


	3. Chapter 3

Moshi – moshi minna!

Akhirnya Wikkey update juga! Aduh tinggal menghitung hari nih… EBS akan datang OH TIDAK ! minna mohon doa-nya ya!

Taukah kalian bahwa sekarang ini Wikkey dan salah seorang teman Wikkey (yang baru2 ini ikut2an menjadi fujoshi) *karena kuracuni pikirannya, hahaha... tawa nista* sedang sering2nya ber-fantasy tentang dua asisten praktek di lab klinik?

Hahaha… habis salah mereka sih! Dua – duanya imut sih, mereka berdua COWOK ! hahaha… bayangkan! Sama2 populer, keren , ganteng, selama 6 TAHUN BERSAMA! jadi asisten di lab klinik! Hooo… yang ingin tahu lebih lanjut, mungkin nanti akan Wikkey bahas tentang mereka berdua, hahaha *tawa nista*

Well, this is the chapter 3, ENJOY

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Warning : shounen ai, OOC, gaje, bad boys, don't like don't read

.

.

.

"Hn… baiklah… aku menantang kalian bertiga untuk bermain basket, 3 point, jika aku kalah kalian boleh berbuat apapun pada ku, menelanjangiku, memukuliku, lakkukan yang kalian suka, namun jika aku yang menang… aku ingin kau… Naruto… memundurkan diri sebagai ketua klub basket, bagaimana?"

Hening. Sasuke dan Naruto diam, mereka saling pandang dan saling bertukar death glare. Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia maju satu langkah menghampiri rival-nya, Sasuke.

"Percaya diri sekali! Apa kau yakin?"

"Hmmm… tentu saja," ujar Sasuke mantap, Naruto mendengus kesal.

"HUH, kau selalu se-enaknya ya? Sasuke! Baiklah, aku menerima tantanganmu, tapi aku ingin kita bertanding dengan seimbang, jadi hanya kau dan aku, just one by one."

Kiba dan Gaara tercengang, aduh… kenapa sih Naruto mau – mau saja ditantang dengan mempertaruhkan gelarnya sebagai kapten tim basket yang sudah susah payah ia dapatkan dan telah menjadikan klub basket Konoha High School menjadi klub yang ternama di wilayah Konoha ini.

"Hey… hey… jangan membuat keputusan gegabah seperti itu Naru!"

"Benar apa kata Kiba, Naruto… tolong pikirkan baik – baik!"

Naruto tersenyum, ia melemparkan bola basket itu kearah Kiba.

"Tenang saja! Percayalah padaku… mohon bantuannya ya, Kiba!"

"Tapi Naru!"

"Hn…" Gaara menepuk bahu pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan lembut, "Percuma kau mencegahnya bila ia sudah membuat keputusan seperti itu,"

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, kita lihat saja nanti, kau percaya pada Naruto kan?"

"…ya."

Gaara tersenyum seraya meninggalkan area lapangan menuju ke tempat duduk pemain. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto berhadapan di tengah – tengah lapangan dan Kiba menjadi wasitnya.

Terdengar riuh sorak – sorai dari area bangku penonton yang nampaknya sudah hampir penuh terisi para siswa - siswi Konoha High School yang nampaknya sengaja tidak langsung pulang demi menonton pertandingan ini.

Para gadis sibuk meneriakkan nama jagoan mereka masing – masing, baik itu Sasuke atau-pun Naruto. Sedangkan pada siswa laki – laki sibuk memikirkan siapa yang akan menang, dan apa yang kira – kira akan Naruto atau Sasuke lakukan bila memenangkan pertandingan ini.

Kiba melangkah menuju tengah lapangan sambil memegang bola basket. Lapangan tersebut bertambah ramai dengan sorakan pendukung masing – masing.

"Bermainlah dengan sportiv, tunjukan yang terbaik… siapa yang lebih dahulu dapat memasukkan bola sebanyak tiga kali ke keranjang lawan, dialah pemenangnya…"

Kiba mengangkat bola itu tinggi – tinggi dan bersiap melemparnya, "Siap… YA!" bola dilempar tinggi.

Syut! Sasuke dan Naruto sama – sama melompat berbarengan, mereka berdua mencoba menjangkau bola tersebut. Sayangnya postur tubuh Naruto yang sedikit lebih rendah dari Sasuke kurang menguntungkan. Sasuke berhasil menyentuh bola tersebut dengan jarinya.

Sasuke mendapatkan bolanya, 'sial!' umpat Naruto. Dengan segera Sasuke men-dribble bola menuju ke keranjang bola Naruto. Naruto-pun tak membiarkannya, ia mengejar Sasuke dengan lincah dan berhasil menghadangnya.

Mereka berhadapan selama beberapa detik dan Sasuke telah mencoba beberapa gerakan untuk mengecoh Naruto. Namun dengan cepat Naruto berhasil merebut bola dari tangan Sasuke. Naruto segera mendribble bola, namun Sasake memotong dribble bola Neruto dan berhasil mendapatkan bola lagi.

Ini kali ke dua Naruto menghadang Sasuke, namun kali ini Sasuke lebih lincah mengecoh Naruto. Sasuke mengecoh Naruto dengan berputar dan langsung menembakan three point shoot yang nyata-nya berhasil menembus keranjang bola Naruto yang membawa Sasuke mendapatkan satu point.

"Satu point untuk Sasuke!"

KYAAA! Para penonton berteriak histeris melihat dua pemuda sexy yang bermain disana. Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai.

'Cih! Sial!' batin Naruto.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Masih Ingin melanjutkan-nya?"

Sasuke tersenyum menerinagai ia men-dribble bola dengan santai dengan Naruto di hadapannya.

"HUH, maaf saja ini baru saja dimulai…"

TBC

So… gimana? Puaskah dengan chapter ini? Wikkey selalu mohon bimbingan dan bantuan dari semuanya! Dan Wikkey sangat berterima kasih unuk semua yang udah ngikutin dan baca fict Wikkey sampai chapter ke 3 ini, maaf kalo selama ini fict Wikkey ini dibikin pendek ya! Aduh Wikkey ga tau harus ngomong apa lagi, soalnya pikiran Wikkey sekarang lagi terarah ke 2 orang asisten lab itu sama EBS hehehe… so mind to REVIEW?


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo Minna!

Update lagi! Hahaha! Yah mungkin setelah ini Wikkey bakalan lamaaa update soalnya ujian Wikkey itu makan waktu hampir sebulan, fuhhh… belajar, belajar, dan belajar! Minna… hiatus itu apa nyoooo? Maaf atas ketidaktahuan author ini *PLAK*oya yang punya informasi tentang game – game yaoi tolong beritahu Wikkey! Well, enjoy!

KYAAA! Teriakan histeris membahana dari arah gedung basket di sebelah timur Konoha High School. Para murid memang sengaja memenuhi gedung itu untuk melihat pertandingan heboh yang dimulai secara spontan ini. Semua perhatian tertuju kepada kedua pemuda yang berada di tengah lapangan, mereka saling memperebutkan bola dengan gerakan yang memukau.

Gerakan yang mereka buat terkesan begitu tegas tanpa keraguan, mereka berdua lincah dan sama – sama kuat. Keringat mulai membajiri tubuh mereka dan membuat mereka semakin terlihat sexy dan menggoda. Para fans perempuan berjingrak – jingkrak histeris sambil meneriakan nama pemuda tersebut. Beberapa bahkan merekam dan mengabadikan moment langka ini.

*skip time*

Kondisi Sasuke dan Naruto kini sama – sama seimbang, baik keduanya telah mencetak dua point. Kondisi gedung basket kini amat panas, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto, keduannya masih gigih memperoleh point berikutnya.

Set! Sasuke merebut bola dari tangan naruto, ia menjaga jarak dan men-dribble-nya santai.

"Yo Naruto! Masih belum menyerah?"

Naruto tersenyum menyeringai, "Hah… hah… hah… maaf saja ya! Tak akan pernah!" Naruto mengamati sasuke yang men-dribble bola tinggi – tinggi.

'Apa yang bocah sok tau itu pikirkan? Men-dribble seperti itu, HUH?' segera Naruto berlari menerjang Sasuke.

Bukannya menghindar Sasuke malah diam di tempat, Naruto hampir tepat sasaran. Namun saat Naruto hampir menggapai bola yang Sasuke dribble… tak disangka - sangka…

KISSU!

Tangan kanan-nya mengoper bola ke sebelah kiri dan beralih mencengkram tubuh Naruto yang sedikit limbung, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto terbelalak, badannya limbung, wajah sasuke mendekatinya, dekat sekali dan…

TBC

Hahaha… bohong kok *GYAAA! Digebukin para reader*

"GYAAA! Aku dapat fotonya! aku dapat fotonya!" para fujoshi berteriak histeris, semua penonton menahan nafas tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya *Kiba sebagai wasit ,pingsan* (well, maaf bila Wikkey kurang pandai menggambarkan kejadiannya, karena itu, Wikkey serahkan kepada kemampuan imajinasi para reader (.)

Bruk! Naruto jatuh sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai lebar ia masih men-dribble bola dengan santai di wajanya tersirat seringai mengejek.

GYAAA! GYAAA! GYAAA! Suasana semakin riuh di gedung basket Konoha High School, para fujoshi sibuk mengirimkan hasil jepretan foto nista tadi *digampar* ada yang pingsan, ada yang berlari ke luar untuk menuju ke kamar mandi… huah benar – bernar ricuh!

*Konoha High School_dalam gedung_klinik*

"Hhh… sema…kin ramai di… hnn!"

"Apa Iruka-sensei? Aku tidak dengar…" ujar kakashi santai, sambil menggigit daun telinga Iruka lembut sampai Iruka bergidik dibuatnya. Wajah Iruka kontan memerah karena malu bercampur sebal.

"Uhnn… SEMAKIN RAMAI DI GEDUNG OLAHRAGA! COBA KAU LIHAT APA YANG… hnn! Akh! Kakashi sen… ah…"

"Ya… ya… aku tahu, tapi bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan kegitan ini terlebih dahulu sensei?" Iruka melotot horror memandang wajah Kakashi yang sudah tersenyum mesum, dan yah kita tinggalkan mereka dahulu!

*Gedung Olahraga Konoha High School*

"BAKA TEME! Baka! Baka! Baka! Kau curaaaaaaaaaang!" ujar naruto sambil menggosok – gosok bibirnya. "KAU GILA YA?"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Ya dobe, kau yang membuatku gila…"

"Cih! Teme sialan!"

"Hahaha… perlu bantuan?" ujar Sasuke seraya menyodorkan tangannya.

Nauto memandang tawaran itu sinis, ia berpikir sejenak dan menyambut tangan sasuke. BRAK! Sasuke terhempas di lapangan dengan kencang, sedangkan naruto segera bangkit dan merebut bola yang kini bebas di lapangan.

"Cih sial…" umpat sasuke segera bangkit mengejar naruto.

SYUT! Nauto menembak, Sasuke meloncat untuk menghentikannya namun terlambat, jari sasuke hanya sedikit menyentuh bola, bolanya goyang, dan masih berputar – putar di ring semua menahan nafas melihat apa yang akan terjadi dan…

TBC

Nah minna! Gimana? Gag terasa fict ini udah sampe chapter 4, Wikkey selalu berterima kasih untuk semua yang udah ngikutin fict ini dari awal sampai sekarang *peyuk – peyuk readers* oya maaf ya bila aku gag bsa reply comment2 dari minna! Gomenasai! Untuk itu aku bales di sini aja deh map ya…

Untuk Rei Chan de Little Devil: ya… gomen ne! kalo pendek2 soalnya Wikkey kurang waktu senggang ni! Hontou arigatou udah ngkutin dan baca fict Wikkey!

Untuk Fi suki suki : eh bingung? Di bagian mana *Wikkey jadi bingung!*

Untuk dyoshiki baka teme, uLqiura ekor empat, himawari Ichinomiya, kuraishi cha22dhen, mechakucha no aoi neko, Kyukei Hie Ru, Kiryuu arcafia kurozuki, sizunT hanabi , mommiji aki : ya Wikkey usahain panjang dan cepet update!

Untuk Naruels : terus ikutin cerita nya!

Untuk muthiamomogi : ya, yang menang itu… liat chapter mendatang! Hahaha *dipukul*

Kokoro Yumeko : uwah arigato! Udah di jadiin fave story!

dwei fujoshi akut : iya si asisten itu… lagi dlm proses penulisan ni hahaha *tawa nista*

Anenchi ChukaCukhe : yah, nanti juga ketauan kok hubungan Sasu sama Naru, ya terima kasih!

well, baiklah nampaknya Wikkey harus belajar bakteriologi dulu soalnya besok udah ulangan…

So review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Moshi2 minna!

Update! Wikkey update! Padahal lagi ujian tapi bisa update! Hahaha… *plak* terima kasih atas masukan para senpai… oya Wikkey sama sekali gag ada niat buat hiatus kok… Wikkey bakalan update terus, tapi gag tau kapan (.) oya Wikkey lagi suka nonton sepak bola, tapi nunggu pas gol aja *dilemparin bola* soalnya para pemainnya pasti yaoi-an dulu abis bikin gol! Hahaha… *tawa nista* oke deh new chapter… well, ENJOY

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Warning : shounen ai, OOC, gaje, bad boys, don't like don't read

.

.

.

Duk duk, suara bola membentur di lapangan basket, semua hening tidak bersuara sedikit-pun, udara menjadi sedikit pengap. Hanya terdengar suara desahan nafas dari dua orang pemuda yang kelelahan setelah melakukan pertandingan yang spektakuler ini.

"Hey, dia memenangkan pertandingannya tuh!" teriak seorang gadis dari bangku penonton yang memecah keheningan.

"Huwaaaa…"

"Yeah dia menang!"

"Wah kau hebat!"

"YEYYYY…" semua spontan berteriak riuh. Gemuruh para penonton benar – benar mewarnai atmosphere lapangan basket ini.

"HUH…" desah pemuda berambut coklat dengan bola mata bewarna lavender. "Menyebalkan, akhirnya aku terbawa pada suasana pertandingan juga…" ujarnya pelan.

Neji, pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat duduk penonton disambut dengan pandangan nakal para gadis – gadis yang berada di dekatnya. Neji bangkit menuju tangga yang membawanya turun menuju ke tempat duduk pemain di depan lapangan. Ia melirik ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang bernama Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya menatap ke arah lapangan dengan pandangan datar.

"Hey, boleh aku duduk di sini…" sapa Neji kepada Gaara dengan senyum terbaiknya, yang tentu saja dapat membuat semua orang terpesona karenanya, bukan hanya para kaum hawa yang telah sukses ia buat 'ber-blushing' ria, bahkan kaum adam-pun bisa saja ia buat terpikat bila Neji menginginkannya.

"Y… yeah…" ujar Gaara datar.

Gaara agak terkejut dengan kehadiran Neji yang tiba – tiba. Karena sedari tadi pandangan-nya terfokus ke arah lapangan.

'Cih, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh ya?' batin Naji sedikit kesal.

Neji duduk di sebelah Gaara dengan sedikit canggung, namun hanya bisa dirasakan oleh diri-nya sendiri. Hening, tak satu pun dari ke dua orang ini melakukan percakapan. Well, akhirnya Neji mencoba memulai terlebih dahulu untuk melumerkan suasana dingin ini. (?)

"Hey…"

"Uh? Ya?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang pertandingan ini…"

"Lumayan… cukup seru, tidak membuang waktu-ku…"

Merasa suasana sudah lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya maka Neji melanjutkan pembicaraan-nya dengan Gaara.

"Bagaimana mereka menurut mu…"

"Hm… untuk Naruto, aku memang sudah mengenal-nya sejak lama… namun untuk anak satunya lagi…"

"Sasuke…"

"Ya… dia, boleh juga untuk ukuran bukan atlet basket… ia dapat mengimbangi Naruto yang ber-status sebagai kapten basket wilayah Konoha…"

"Ya… dia memang tipe orang yang diam – diam menghanyutkan. Sasuke itu anak kelas 2b disini…"

"Oh… aku jarang melihatnya…"

Merasa mulai nyaman dengan keberadaan Neji yang dengan ramah-nya mau mengajaknya berbincang sedikit, dan sepertinya Gaara tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan-nya, akhirnya Gaara memberanikan diri memandang wajah Neji. Gaara-pun sedikit merasa gugup dihadapkan dengan seorang pemuda yang terlihat hampir sempurna di hadapan-nya ini. Gaara merasakan sebuah desiran aneh saat memandang ke arah bola mata Lavender milik Neji.

"Well, dia mungkin memang jarang di sekolah, setiap hari hanya di habiskannya untuk pergi ke game center, berkencan, dan cari masalah dengan anak sekolah lain… merepotkan…"

"Sepertinya kau mengenalinya dengan baik…"

"Ya… walaupun ia seperti itu, dia adalah sahabatku…" Gaara tersenyum mendengar kata yang dilontakan Neji barusan, membuat Neji saemakin tertarik dengan Gaara.

"Ya… sahabat yang baik itu harus dijaga dengan sebaik – baiknya…" balas Gaara.

"Ya, kau benar. Ngomong – ngomong bagaimana pendapatmu? Hebat juga, tak kusangka ia benar – benar telah memenangkan pertandingan ini…"

"Ya, memang aku telah menebaknya dari awal dan mungkin ini akan menjadi suatu pelajaran baginya agar jangan asal bertanding dan melupakan resiko di akhirnya…"

"Hahaha… ku pikir dia memang tipe orang seperti itu…"

"Ya… lalu… apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Gaara?"

Gaara menghela nafas ringan seraya menenggak air kemasan yang ia pegang sedari tadi. "Lihat saja nanti…"

Pertandingan telah berakhir, sementara Sasuke dan Naruto masih di tengah lapangan mereka masih diam, sedangkan para pendukung dan penonton sudah berteriak meminta puncak acara untuk segera dimulai.

"Hey! Cepat! Apa yang kau tunggu Naruto! Kau sudah melihat hasilnya!"

"Ayo Sasuke tunjukan! Hahaha!"

"Cih! Mereka itu berisik sekali sih!" keluh Naruto sambil menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tangan-nya.

"Mereka sudah tidak sabar, dobe…"

"Kau memang menyebalkan! Memang sekali – kali perlu diberi pelajaran!"

"Baiklah terserah… sekarang apa maumu dobe?"

"Jadi kau menantangku! Baik! Karena kau memang sombong, dan suka mempermainkan perasaan orang, urakan, tidak bertanggung jawab, seenaknya, serampangan… umphh…"

Sasuke menutup mulut Naruto dengan tangan-nya, "Baiklah dobe, apa mau-mu?"

"Umphh… Lepaskan! Baka!" Naruto menyentak kasar tangan Sasuke dari hadapannya. Kedua alisnya berkedut kesal melihat kelakuan orang yang ada di hadapan-nya. Sedangkan orang tersebut hanya tersenyum senang melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Baiklah! Aku mau kau mengelilingi sekolah sebanyak tiga putaran…"

"Kau terlalu baik do…"

"Aku belum selesai bakaaa!"

"Oh… baiklah lanjutkan…"

"Aku mau kau mengellingi sekolah sebanyak tiga putaran. Tanpa. Memakai. Sehelai. Kainpun. Alias. NUDE!" ujar Naruto dengan memberi tekanan pada setiap katanya.

TBC

Well, minna! Kayak'a Wikkey lagi butuh spirit! Spirit! Siprit! Hehehe… *gaje deh* Wikkey butuh semangat lebih nih! Uwaaaa capekkk! Yosh! Wikkey selalu mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para reader yang udah baca bahkan ngikutin sampai chapter ini… hontou ni ARIGATOU! Nah… mind to review?


	6. Chapter 6

Minna! Wikkey come back!

It's a new year for us! Wikkey says happy new year! Untuk menyambut tahun baru ini Wikkey update 2 story (it's not over yet, Pretty Boy HUH! (Hit Ur Heart) dan release 2 judul baru! (Taboo : Kingdom Heart pair-nya RikuSora, I Love The Way You Are : Bleach pair-nya IchigoUryuu). Tadinya mau buat HarCo juga! Lagi tergila gila HarCo! Tapi kayaknya baru bakalan release bulan January atau mungkin February, well di tunggu aja ya! Wikkey juga lagi demam bola! GonzalesXBachdim! ArifXBustomi! Wkwkwkw… LOVE IT! Well maaf kalo kebanyakan curhat, well langsung aja deh! Enjoy! Not like? don't read!

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Warning : shounen ai, OOC, gaje, bad boys, don't like don't read

.

.

.

"Aku ingin kau mengelilingi sekolah sebanyak tiga putaran. Tanpa. Memakai. Sehelai. Kainpun. Alias. NUDE!" ujar Naruto dengan memberi tekanan pada setiap katanya.

SING…

Semua terdiam kaget mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja di deklarisasikan oleh Naruto. Lapangan benar-benar terasa begitu sepi bahkan kuburan mungkin lebih ceria dari tempat ini. Semua membelalakan mata dan membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar (untungnya lapangan basket Konoha High School bebas lalat) #plakkk… ya jika tidak mungkin para lalat akan membuat sarang di mulut mereka, lalat bersarang? HE?

KYAAA!

Lapangan yang tadi-nya benar-benar sepi mendadak jadi begitu riuh benar-benar riuh, ada sangat senang dengan pernyataan Naruto, ada yang menganggap aneh, bahkan menjijikan. Setiap anak riuh, mereka sibuk berbicaa mengenai pendapat mereka pada teman teman yang berada di samping mereka. Beberapa anak terlibat pembicaraan yang kelihatannya menarik beberapa ada yang terkikik geli, ada yang tertawa, bahkan ada yang berteriak histeris.

"Uwaaa… Naru-chan pervert!"

"Kyaaa… Sasu-kuuuuunnnn!"

"Eh? Apa yang dia pikirkan? Dasar orang aneh!"

"Hahaha… biar tahu rasa si Sasuke itu!"

"Uwaaa… uwaaa… bagaimana ini? Bagaimanaa ini? Sasu-kun bakalan NUDE in front of all of US OMG!"

Mayoritas sudah menyiapkan alat yang dapat mengabadikan moment hari ini, mereka dengan bersemangat telah menyiapkan kamera di tangan masing-masing dan sibuk membidik sasaran. Bahkan ada beberapa anak dari club majalah sekolah yang rela kembali ke sekolah hanya untuk memuat berita ini. Dan beruntungnya anak itu belum melewatkan moment ini.

"What a good news! Hahaha… thanks!"

"Well, jangan lewatkan moment ini!"

"Tentu!"

Sedangkan Kiba yang tadinya pingsan segera berlari ke lapangan setelah mengetahui kemenangan Naruto.

"Hey hey… bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi? Beritahu aku!" ujar Kiba pada salah seorang supportter terdekat.

"Uh… yeah, Naruto memenangkan pertandingan ini, kemana saja kau dari tadi?" celetuk gadis tersebut tak mengalihkan pandangan dan kamera-nya dari arah lapangan.

"Ya… ya aku tahu itu! Lalu apa lagi yang akan dilakukan kedua orang bodoh itu selanjutnya?"

"He… maksudmu?" Kiba langsung merinding di hadiahi sebuah death glare dari gadis itu. "Mereka itu Lovely dopey oky dokki willy kawaiii ne! they are so perfect couple don't call them like that!"

'Uh… Fujoshi complex' bathin Kiba, ia-pun beralih ke orang lain dengan mundur perlahan lahan.

"Uh… yeah… terima kasih atas info-nya…"

Kiba ber-alih pada seorang laki laki yang terlihat bosan ia-pun menanyainya, "Hey, bagaimana perkembangnnya…"

"Ho… Naruto bilang Sasuke harus lari mengelilingi lapangan dan sekolah tanpa memakai baju alias nude… he… hey! Kau kenapa?"

Kiba terkejut dan langsung pingsan di tempat untuk kedua kalinya, karena mendengar pernyataan tersebut, well… he shock. Hahaha… maybe GAY PHOBIA.

Yah mari kita biarkan si Kiba diseret seret oleh anak tersebut menuju ke ruang ganti pemain. Mari kita beralih ke Naruto dan Sasuke.

Dingin. Baik naruto maupun Sasuke keduanya saling menatap dingin satu sama lain. Mereka hanya diam ditengah lapangan tak ada satupun yang membuat gerakan. Para penonton menjadi geram dibuatnya. Satu orang berteriak tak sabar yang memprovokkasi lainnya untuk bersuara juga. Suasana menjadi riuh. Dengan gerakan elegan Naruto menoleh ke arah bangku penonton dan beralih menatap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

'Biar tahu rasa orang ini! Selalu seenaknya tanpa mempedulikan perasaan orang lain, selalu berbuat seenaknya. Benar benar orang yang menyebalkan. Kali ini aku ingin membuatmu merasakan bagaimana rasanya dipermalukan didepan umum agar kau tak berbuat seenaknya lagi! Aku akan membuatmu memohon padaku, Sasuke' bathin Naruto.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Mereka sudah tak bisa menunggu…"

Sasuke mendengus pelan dan mendongak kepada Naruto sambil tersenyum nakal.

'Maaf saja, aku tidak semudah ini dipermalukan didepan orang orang seperti kalian…' bathin Sasuke.

"Kau benar benar tidak sabaran ya? Dobe?" ujar Sasuke menyeringai.

Dengan gerakan perlahan yang menggoda Sasuke membuka satu kancing kemeja-nya yang sedikit lembab karena aktivitasnya tadi. Semua terkesiap terpikat melihat gerakan gerakan yang sedikit sensual yang sengaja Sasuke lakukan.

"Kau… kau… tidak benar benar akan melakukannya, ya kan? Sasuke?" ujar Naruto sedikit tergagap dengan ulah seorang pemuda yang berda di depannya. Namun Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya ia masih tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan begitu tenang. "He… hey! Kau ini apa apaan sih!" ujar Naruto risih dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus sambil mengeluh kesal, "Apa? Mmm… kau ingin membantukku melakukannya, dobe?" Sasuke menyeringai nakal sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Naruto menahan napas sambil mundur perlahan menatap horror Sasuke, "A… apa yang kau mau?"

TBC

Akhirnya Wikkey update! Gimana? Puaskah? Akhirnya Wikkey libur juga… setelah ujian sebulan lamanya Wikkey dapet juga libur, tapi cuma seminggu! Kebalikan dari anak2 lain yang ulangan cuma seminggu tapi liburnya hampir sebulan! Menyebalkan! Well, gapapa! Wikkey toh terhibur dengan class meeting apalagi waktu pertandingan bola! Angkatan wikkey menang! 2 tahun berturut! Ditambah ada pair yaoi di tim itu… yah walaupun mereka gag mau ngaku! Hahaha!

Wikkey selalu berterima kasih untuk para reader yang udah mau baca hasil karya Wikkey dan udah ngiktuin sampai chapter ini… Hontou ni ARIGATOU… well, akhirnya… tolong di review!


	7. Chapter 7

Minna! Wikkey come back!

Gyaaa! Maaf kalo Wikkey lama ga update, terima kasih untuk semua yang udah rela nunggu fict Wikkey! Wikkey lagi sibuk ngurusin cosplay dan persiapan PKL nih! Oh ya sesuai janji, Wikkey juga bakalan update my 1st fict in Harry Potter RnR yaaa… baiklah tanpa banyak curhat lagi, ini chapter selanjutnya…

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Warning : sho-ai, OOC, gaje, bad boys, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Sasuke mendengus sambil mengeluh kesal, "Apa? Mmm… kau ingin membantukku melakukannya, dobe?" Sasuke menyeringai nakal sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Naruto menahan napas sambil mundur perlahan menatap horror Sasuke, "A… apa yang kau mau?"

Para gadis berteriak histeris benar – benar histeris sampai-sampai para cowok disitu menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Mereka semua merasa canggung melihat tingkah kedua pemuda di sana yang semakin intens. Tanpa melepas pandangan dan menahan nafas.

Naruto mangarahkan pandangannya ke kursi pemain dan menatap ke arah Gaara dengan pandangan horror yang mengisyaratkan minta tolong. Sedangkan yang diberi sinyal hanya menatap balik, sambil menaikan satu alisnya mukanya masih menampilkan ekspresi sama seperti sebeumnya, datar. Wajah Gaara menyiratkan 'kau-kan yang mulai duluan' dan akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan alih-alih tidak bisa membantu kawannya yang satu ini.

Naruto memandang sembunyi-sembunyi ke arah tubuh sasuke yang akhirnya tertangkap oleh pandangan mata sasuke. Naruto makin gugup, tubuhnya yang gemetar masih melangkah ke belakang, sedikit demi sedikit keringat dingin mengalir dari tubuhnya. Tak menyangka hasil dari perbuatannya sendiri akan berimbas kepada dirinya sendiri. Sial! Senjata makan tuan.

Sasuke menyeringai makin lebar dan semakin mendekat. Sasuke berjalan dengan gerakan sensual sehingga banyak mata apalagi para gadis melotot menatapnya. Ia membuka kancing terakhir dan dengan gerakan secepat kilat melemparkan kemejanya yang sedikit lembab entah kemana, cukup jauh untuk diperebutkan para gadis-gadis yang langsung berteriak histeris menyerbunya. Wajah naruto semakin pucat dibuatnya.

Sedangkan di bangku pemain, Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak mau melihat lebih dari ini. Gaara menghela nafas pendek dan bangkit dari kursinya. Namun gerakannya tertahan oleh tarikan lembut seorang pemuda di sampingnya, Neji.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil mendongak menatap wajah datar Gaara yang seperti biasa.

"Aku lapar…" jawab Gaara singkat.

"Boleh aku ikut denganmu?" Tanya Neji tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Y…ya… mm… anu Neji… bisakah kau… itu…" ujar Gaara gugup dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lengannya.

Neji tersenyum lembut dan bangkit, namun bukannya dilepas ia malah menggandeng erat tangan Gaara. Membuat Gaara semakin bingung dan memunculkan sebuah semburat merah di wajahnya makin terlihat jelas. Kini Neji berjalan labih dahulu sambil mengandeng Gaara yang kikuk. Gaara merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, dadanya berdegup begitu kencang melebihi ritme normalnya. Sejauh ini Gaara patuh dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Neji diikuti beberapa pandangan heran para gadis, yang sebagian besar telah disibukkan oleh pemandangan di tengah lapangan yang begitu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Naruto merasa hawa panas menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, wajahnya benar-benar merah. Batinnya benar-benar kesal namun jantungnya malah berdegup kencang, benar-benar aneh. Sasuke yang telah bertelanjang dada kini mengerahkan kedua tangannya ke ikat pinggangnya dan…

BRAKKK!

Pintu gerbang lapangan basket terbuka dengan begitu kasar sehingga menghentikan semua aktivitas di area gedung ini. Semua mendelik memberi pandangan sinis ke arah pintu gerbang, sedangkan bagi Naruto saat ini mungkin merupakan sebuah pertanda baik yang menyelamatkan nyawanya (?)

Segerombolan pemuda berdiri mejeng di depan pintu gerbang dengan penuh gaya #plakkk, beberapa siswa bergidik melihat tampang mereka yang terkesan beringas. Neji dan Gaara menghentikan langkahnya, begitu pula suasana di lapangan yang mejadi sepi mendadak. Nampak segerombolan anak sekolah yang berperangai liar, nampaknya mereka adalah anggota atau sekumpulan genk.

Salah seorang yang dominan diantara mereka mendengus tak sabar, ia berperangai menyebalkan, rambutnya pendek bewarna hitam, matanya nyalang memandang ke arah semua orang yang berada di sana. Seragamnya terkancing tak rapih melambai lambai tertiup angin. Beberapa siswi perempuan menahan nafas melihat sosok keren yang baru muncul tersebut. Tak ada kecacatan yang diperlihatkan olehnya, baik tubuh maupun wajahnya, benar benar cocok untuk menjadi saingan sasuke.

"Jadi yang mana?" sesosok pemuda berambut merah menyambar lengan pemuda tadi dengan manja.

"Siapa sih namanya? Si uke uke itu ya?" sambar seorang lagi yang berambut pirang dikuncir satu ke atas.

"Sudahlah, Sai, ayo cepat selesaikan biar cepat pulang!" rajuk pemuda manis berambut merah sambil terus menggelantung manja di tangan pemuda yang dijuluki sai itu.

Sasuke mendelik kesal ke arah kerumunan anak genk tersebut dan menghentkan aktivitasnya. Aura menyeramkan keluar dari tubuh Sasuke, ia tidak senang ada yang menganggu aktivitasnya.

"Apa yang kalian mau?"

"Cih! Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk luka-luka yang telah kau berikan pada anak buah kami!" suhut Sai tak kalah garang.

"Ck, ck, ck, Sasuke-chan ya? Jangan berlaku tak sopan begitu pada ketua kami, saat ini mood-nya lagi jelek lhooo!" rajuk pemuda manis berambut merah tersebut.

"Jadi kalian mau apa?" sahut Sasuke kalem.

"Heh! Kalian jangan bertindak seenaknya di sekolah orang! Sambar seorang siswa dari bangku penonton yang langsung meloncat menerjang Sai.

"Sasori, jangan kasar-kasar ya…" ucap Sai dingin, yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman tipis dari pemuda beambut merah tersebut.

BUAKKK

Pemuda tersebut jatuh tersungkur dilantai tak sadarkan diri, sementara Sasori menumpukkan kakinya diatas perut pemuda tersebut. "Kau ini… kasar sekali sih! Jangan jadi sok jagoan ya!" uajrnya sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Hn, lalu kalian ingin aku melakukan apa?" ujar Sasuke yang nampaknya sama sekali tidak mempedulikan orang yang telah tersungkur tadi. Sedangkan Naruto buru-buru memberi pandangan 'lepaskan dia' pada Sasori yang akhirnya di respon dengan senyuman menyeringai dari Sasori. Dan hal tersebut membuat Naruto benar-benar kesal.

"Kau harus minta maaf pada kami, berlututlah dan minta maaf pada kami!"

Sasuke menyeringai dingin, "Apa? Cih! Jangan mimpi!"

TBC

Well, minna! Gimana? Puaskah? Oya, gomen ne! kalo misalnya chapter kali ini masih kependekan. Wikkey lagi suka Vocaloid ni, dan entah kenapa dalam pengejaan lisan nama Gakupo sering Wikkey sebut jadi Gakupukogakupukopugopaku, hahaha… SUSAH! = =" *jangan tertawakan saya. Oya satu lagi, tolong review ya, soalnya Wikkey jadi ga semangat nulis kalo ga di review #plakkk ^ ^

Wikkey selalu berterima kasih untuk para reader yang udah mau baca fict Wikkey dan udah ngiktuin sampai chapter ini… Hontou ni ARIGATOU… well, akhirnya… tolong di review!


End file.
